Information technology and the computer industry are highly developed now. People rely heavily on computer systems. Therefore, computer servers with high calculation capacity and high stability are important for computer systems. Due to increasingly reduced office space, area occupied by computer servers must also be reduced. Traditional computer servers must maintain a high degree of stability to serve users, and the space occupied by one computer server is therefore greater than or equal to that of a desktop computer. The management of computer servers is difficult and space utilization is tightened. Some normal companies have 2 or 3 computer servers, while others may have more than a thousand computer servers. Computer server management and space utilization become more critical in companies with more computer servers.
A 1U computer server assembled on a server rack is the mainstream computer server arrangement. Each standard layer of the rack is about 1.75 inches (about 4.5 centimeter), smaller than a conventional computer server, so that the 1U server and the rack effectively conserve occupational space of the computer servers. Moreover, the 1U servers and racks are more efficiently controlled because the 1U servers and racks can be centrally managed and easily stacked. Normally, hardware used in the 1U server is provided with a smaller size and lower height to fit the height limitation of 1.75 inches. Conventionally, each server needs input/output devices, e.g. a floppy disc drive and an optical disc drive, to read and write data for updating the system files and information thereof.
Each peripheral device usually needs about 4 screws for installation in the computer server. Accordingly, mounting the floppy disc drive and the optical disc drive in the server together needs about 8 screws. Therefore, tightening and loosening the screws spend a lot of work time in the peripheral devices assembly and disassembly process. Moreover, tightening and loosening the screws in the server having a very narrow space are very difficult.
Therefore, there is a need to assemble and disassemble peripheral devices and servers more quickly so that the work time for assembly and disassembly can be reduced and repair efficiency can be enhanced.